Overload
by Hermerva
Summary: Sequel to "What I Want". Snape finds out about his daughter, but he also has a surprise. More OOC-ness...Sorry. Also, this will be MM/HG, implied SS/LM, and omc/ofc.
1. Hogwarts

I do hope you enjoy this next installment. I promise that I will try a lot harder to keep this story coming faster than the prequel. I love you all very much! And I want to think you for all the fabulous reviews.

If I owned Harry Potter, it would be extremely different... Obviously… But, I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for making all of this possible by creating these fascinating characters.

**Hogwarts**

"Jayden Aubrey Snape! Get your skinny arse in here this moment! And it had better be dressed!" Hermione yelled out from her spot in front of the door.

Jayden sighed and threw her long black hair back over her shoulder. "Coming, Mother!" She grabbed her trunk and thrust it out into the hallway, her black eyes glittering with slight aggravation.

"You had better be. I didn't take off time to come get you so that you could be late." Hermione walked briskly back to where Jayden was and resized her trunk, stuffing it in her pocket. "Now hurry." She turned and swiftly made her way to the door, throwing it open. After ushering Jayden out, she yelled over her shoulder. "Mom! Make sure you take good care of Ryker!"

A light female voice floated into the room. "Always, Dear. Now go!"

Hermione shook her head and then shut the door. Standing near her was Jayden.

"Mother, are we taking the car?"

"No. We're going to apparate into the bathroom." Hermione put her arm around Jayden's slim waist. "Hold on." Jayden nodded and grabbed hold of her mother. Hermione closed her eyes and there was a loud pop. Another pop soon followed and both women were standing in a stall in King's Cross. Hermione took out the trunk and resized it, then opened the door and let Jayden out first with the trunk. "Come on." She led Jayden out of the bathroom and into the main station, all the way to Platform 9 ¾. "Do you remember me telling you about this?" Jayden nodded. "Alright, so you go firs-"

"Hermione?!" A loud voice called out from behind her. She whipped around to find the source.

"Ginny! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hermione laughed and hugged the younger redhead. She noticed a shock of red hair behind her. "And look. Lily also."

The shy girl poked her head out from behind Ginny. She gazed up at Hermione. Ginny laughed. "Be happy, Lily. You'll get to see Hermione all the time at Hogwarts. She's your Transfiguration Professor."

Lily cocked her head at Hermione. "So you'll be Professor Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Now we'd better get you two on the train before it leaves. I'll go first and make sure they get through to the other side okay."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds good."

Hermione jogged towards the barrier and slipped through, then stood and waited for the rest. Next to come was Jayden, trailing her trunk behind her. After her, shy Lily ran through, almost falling over after stopping. Ginny came after, giggling madly. "You should have seen her. So cute."

Hermione laughed as well. "Nothing compared to this side." They ushered their children onto the train.

"Alright. Remember now, Hagrid will be on the other side to lead you up to the castle. And Professor Granger will be in the castle to get you all Sorted." Ginny hugged her daughter one last time, then turned to Hermione. "Take care of her. I'm quite sure she'll be in your house."

Hermione laughed. "No doubt about that. With the parents she has…"

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Well. We'll just have to see where _yours_ ends up. Harry and I have already taken bets. He says Ravenclaw, I think Gryffindor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, so have Minerva and I. She also believes Ravenclaw, but I'm saving that one for Ryker. I'm leaning towards Slytherin. Jayden's rather feisty."

While the two women were talking, the scarlet train pulled out and started the long journey to Hogwarts. They watched the train fade away.

Ginny sighed. "Our one and only…Leaving for Hogwarts…"

Hermione put her arm around her friend. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Remember, I'll be there."

Ginny smirked. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Hermione gasped and stuck her tongue out. "Fine then. Be that way." She giggled. "I'd better get back. Minerva will have my hide if I'm not there in time for the Sorting."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, she would. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble with your wife… I hear she can be rather feisty."

"Yes. It still surprises me that Jayden isn't hers… Although… Severus and Minerva can be quite alike at times." Hermione sighed. "I'll see you later. Maybe we can get together for Christmas?"

Ginny smiled. "That sounds good. I'll see you then." The two women hugged then apparated to their separate homes.

* * *

Jayden gracefully sat down in the only empty compartment. Having already changed into her robes, she decided to try some magic. "Wingardium Levi_o_sa." Swish and flick. Her trunk floated a few inches into the air before clunking back down. She sighed in frustration. Now she remembered her mother saying that the heavier the item was, the harder the spell became. A soft knock at the compartment door startled her out of her thoughts. She looked and opened the door with a flick of her wand. "Yes?"

Long red hair floated into the compartment before Lily. "Um, is it okay if I sit with you?"

Jayden nodded. "No problem. I'm the only one."

Lily smiled shyly and sat down across from Jayden. "I heard a loud thunk in here a minute ago. Is everything okay?"

Jayden frowned. "No. I was trying to Levitate my trunk and the spell slipped."

Lily grinned. "Better than I can do. I tried the same thing to mine and it just fell over."

Jayden smiled back at the other girl. "Thanks. Now I know I'm not the only one who sucks at this."

The rest of the ride was uneventful, except for the trolley that came around, tempting both girls with too many delicious treats. By the time they stuffed the last chocolate frog into their mouths, the train pulled into Hogsmeade. All of the first years gazed in wonder out of their windows. A collective "Wow" could be heard along the corridor. Jayden and Lily waited until most of the train had gotten off before they followed. "Firs' Years over here!" A giant voice drifted over the crowd. The two girls fell in with a smaller crowd and made their way to the source of the voice. Jaws dropped as they came closer and saw the half-giant beckoning everyone closer with a huge lantern.

The grizzly man looked above everyone's heads. "Is this ev'ryone?" There was a general murmur throughout the crowd of "Yes." He nodded. "A'right then, le's get goin'."

He led the frightened First Years down a ramp and onto the boats. "No more'n four t' a boat." The group filed into the many boats waiting for them. Jayden and Lily made sure to get into the same boat.

"I hope we're in the same house. Could you imagine if we got into Slytherin? I hear it's a horrible house." Lily shuddered.

"I don't think it's that bad. In fact, I'm almost hoping I make it into Slytherin. I hear they're awfully smart." Jayden smirked. "And that they love pranks almost as much as I do."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Maybe so. But if you're going for smarts, Ravenclaw is best."

"True. As long as we're together, I'm sure it'll be fine." The two friends hugged and then looked up. Their eyes grew wide with fascination. "Wooooow. Mom said it was big…But…Wooooow."

Lily nodded in agreement, not able to say anything.

Finally the boats pulled up beside the castle. Hagrid got clumsily out of his own boat and led the First Years up to the castle. He showed them through a door on the main floor, stretching out his arm. "You'll be goin' right through there. Professor Granger will be waiting t' take you inside." The First Years nodded, but no one moved. Hagrid sighed. "There's nothin' t' be scared about, a'right? G'on." He gently pushed the crowd forward.

Hermione stepped out of the shadows. "Come along, now. You heard the man, nothing to be afraid of."

Jayden looked up at her mother and bravely stepped forward, pulling Lily with her. "Come on, you guys. Let's go." She continued walking towards Hermione, a huge grin on her face.

"Are you all ready?" Professor Granger surveyed the kids, remembering when she had been Sorted. "Alright. Follow me, please."

* * *

So I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, so any suggestions, advice, ideas, or anything else of the sort would be greatly sppreciated…

R&R please!


	2. Sorting

If I owned Harry Potterverse I would be the happiest woman alive… :D

**Sorting**

The First Years slowly filed into the Great Hall behind Professor Granger. They all gazed in wonder at the enchanted ceiling, now a dark night with few stars. Jayden grinned at Lily. "This is sooo cool. I remember reading about this Hall in Hogwarts, A History."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, we all know how smart you are…"

Hermione smiled up at Minerva, her eyes bursting with emotion. Her daughter was finally at Hogwarts! Minerva returned a small smile before letting her gaze wander elsewhere.

Hermione turned to the First Years. "If you will stay here a moment." She whipped around and disappeared through a door behind the teacher's table. When she reappeared, the entire hall went silent. She sat the stool down beside her, placing the hat on top. Its wide brim opened and its song filled the air. As soon as the applause died down, she picked up the hat. "When I call your name, you are to step forward, sit here, and let the Sorting Hat place you into your proper house. Understood?" Her voice rang out loud and clear in the Hall. The first years gave a collective nod, so she continued. She took out a long sheet of parchment and read the first name.

While Professor Granger called out names of various new students, Professor Snape surveyed the lot. He sneered at any of them who looked at him in disgust, until he reached a certain black-haired beauty. Her pale skin shone out from being surrounded by so much tan. Black eyes pierced his as he stared at the child. She rolled her eyes and turned the red-haired girl beside her, whispered something to her, then giggled. Snape narrowed his eyes. There was something different about this one… He could feel it…

"Potter, Lily!" Professor Granger's voice broke into Snape's thoughts. He scowled at the redhead from a minute ago. She slowly made her way up to the platform.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She sighed with relief and hopped down to go visit her housemates.

The only girl left standing was Jayden. Hermione mentally cursed herself. Why had she not changed the child's last name?

"Snape, Jayden!"

The entire room hushed. Almost every pair of eyes flickered to Professor Snape before settling once more onto the slim girl sitting on the stool.

Jayden sat down on the stool and let her mother put the hat on her. Almost at once, a voice spoke in her head. "Your mind is extremely complex. I'm not entirely sure where to put you."

Jayden thought back. "Slytherin would be nice. Although I wouldn't mind Gryffindor."

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Yes. I had a feeling you might appreciate Slytherin. Your father certainly enjoys it. Very well, then…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione smirked up at Minerva then ushered Jayden to go join the Slytherin table. They looked rather gleeful that they had acquired the hottest First Year.

Professor Granger grabbed the stool and hat and placed them back in the room. Once she was seated, she tapped her fork to her glass, calling for everyone's attention. Once again, the Hall quieted, giving Headmistress McGonagall a chance to speak.

"I must inform you all that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. Other than that, and the 'few' new items Mister Filch has posted, I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. The feast may begin."

All at once, every plate filled up with every type of food imaginable. Hermione shifted in her seat to face Minerva. "I can't believe I didn't keep her name the same as mine. I just hadn't really thought about what it would cause…"

Minerva smiled at her love. "I'm sure it will be alright. He may have noticed, but there is no doubt in my mind that he will be civil about it."

"Speak of the devil…" Hermione muttered when she saw a dark shadow looming above her.

"Professor Granger. I request your presence in my quarters at 9 o' clock sharp. You may bring your daughter if you wish." Professor Snape growled out the last bit.

"I don't believe I will. But I will make an appearance." Professor Granger snapped at him.

He nodded curtly and then, with robes billowing, took his leave of the Great Hall.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "What am I going to do?"

Professor McGonagall grinned. "Apparently you're going to go meet him in his quarters… In about five minutes."

Professor Granger stood. "I didn't realize it was getting to be that late… I'll join you later." She gave Minerva's hand a quick squeeze before rushing out of the hall, much like Professor Snape had done mere second earlier. She hurried down into the dungeons and knocked on his door precisely at eight.

"Come in." A sharp, agitated voice could be heard from within.

Hermione quietly stepped through the door, shutting it behind her. "You wished to speak with me, Severus?"

He nodded. "Yes. I want to know the meaning of Miss Snape."

Hermione blushed. "I can't believe what happened. I meant to keep her name as Granger… She's your child, Severus."

Severus sighed. "How could you have let this happen? I can't take care of our daughter."

"I wasn't asking you to." Hermione trembled as she sat down. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I've taken care of her for eleven years now, with Minerva's help. The only thing you need to do is show her a little affection. Not even much."

Severus shook his head. "I will treat her the same as every other member in my house. If she comes seeking extra for me, it will not be given."

"I believe you will find yourself surprised, Professor Snape, that she will need nothing from you. She's perfectly fine on her own." Hermione stood and headed to the door. "Good night." She slammed the door shut behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked out of the dungeons, scaring many First Years who were on their way to their common room. She swiftly walked to her own quarters, flinging herself on her bed. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?"

"You know… You should really check and see if anyone's in here before you start muttering to yourself."

Hermione smirked. "Then what would be the point?"

Minerva laughed. "Fine. You win." She settled herself on the bed next to Hermione, putting her head in her lap to play with her hair. "What happened?"

"Nothing major. He's just trying to pretend like Jayden never happened and that it's all my fault she was even born in the first place." Hermione snuggled closer to Minerva.

"Ah, well. This is Severus we're talking about. You know more than most how he can be sometimes…"

"Yes, I know. It just aggravates me when he shows his tail…"

Minerva chuckled. "That didn't aggravate you when you were dating him…"

Hermione gasped and looked up at Minerva, sputtering. "How can you… I mean… Ugh."

Minerva grinned. "Fine. Just think about mine then." She whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione shuddered. "I do everyday." She winked and Minerva laughed. "Come here."

Minerva leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips, earning a moan. "How would you like to retire to our chambers?"

Hermione smiled and kissed her again. "One condition…" Minerva raised her eyebrow. "We have to stay there forever."

Minerva laughed wholeheartedly. "Even if someone comes looking for us?"

"Let them come." Hermione stood pulling Minerva with her. "We'll give them a show they'll never forget."

Minerva sighed. "If only. Shall we start forever now?"

"Gladly." Hermione waved her wand and the passage opened between their rooms. Both women followed it and ended up in each other's arms.

* * *

A few hours later laughter could be heard emanating from their room, following a "I's sorry Mistress! I's did not mean to see! I's sorry!"

* * *

I's also sorry that this chapter sucked so incredibly bad… Maybe Chapter 3 will be better…Hopefully…

And reviews would still be nice… 3


	3. The First Day

I am sooooo sorry for the long update. I'm into theater and we've been having endless rehearsals… Thank you for being so patient!

Heh… Dear tigertales… I did kinda get that idea from you… lol I've read everything you've written. .

To everyone else who reviewed… I love you and keep it up!

Oh, how I wish I owned them… :(

The First Day

Jayden woke up early in her bed the next morning, got dressed quickly and then went to the common room. She looked around, hoping to see a familiar face, then remembered that she didn't know anybody here yet. "Oh, well," she muttered to herself. "Breakfast time." She glided out the door, much to the delight of the other Slytherins. Remembering the way she had come last night, she made her way to the Great Hall, immediately looking for Lily. She found the redhead in-between two other redheads.

Lily looked up and noticed her friend. "Hey, Jayden! You remember Alex and Adrianna, right? Alex is Fred's and Adrianna is George's."

Jayden smiled at the two. "How could I forget? They're just like their fathers. What year are you two in?"

Alex and Adrianna looked at each other and then answered in unison. "Third." Their smiles were just as identical.

Jayden rolled her eyes. "Yup. Definitely take after your fathers…" She plopped down next to them. "So, what's Hogwarts like?"

Alex piped up. "Oh, it's loads of fun. My favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin is awesome! However, you want to watch out for Potions… Professor Snape is a bastard."

Adrianna joined in. "I agree." She cocked her head at Jayden. "Wait a minute… Weren't you sorted into Slytherin?"

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, but I really don't know anyone in that house…"

Adrianna smiled. "Fine with me. But be careful of Snape. He's really horrible. What's your schedule like?"

While they had been talking, Professor Granger had passed out all the schedules. "Oh… Um…" Jayden unfolded her paper. "I've got Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor and then Double Potions… Also with Gryffindor…" She looked up at Alex. "Why do they put those two houses together if they despise each other so much?"

He shook his head. "Haven't the foggiest. Maybe it's like a peace thing."

Lily finally entered the conversation. "Hey! At least we have the same schedules."

Jayden grinned. "Oh, man… We are gonna cause soooo much trouble."

Adrianna looked at the clock. "Yeah. And your first bit's going to be because you're late."

The two younger girls glanced at the clock, and then up to the Head Table where Professor Granger was no longer sitting.

"Crap!" They yelled in unison and ran to the Transfigurations room. Both of them were panting heavily by the time they got there, entering the classroom just in time.

Professor Granger barely even glanced up from her desk. They sat together in the only seat available, right in the front. Both were out of breath and were trying to calm themselves down. Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom.

Professor Granger finally looked up. "Alright, class. Are we ready to begin?" The whole class nodded in unison. "Good. Now," She looked down at Jayden and Lily. "Since you two decided to sit up front, you must know more. Correct?" Their faces turned pale. She frowned. "Maybe if you're on time next class I won't jump to conclusions."

Jayden and Lily looked up and then quickly averted their gaze. "Yes, ma'am."

Professor Granger sighed. "Today we will be turning needles into matches. So, everyone get out your wand. Tabitha," She motioned to a small Gryffindor in the middle of the room. "Would you be so kind as to pass out the needles?"

Tabitha nodded quickly and almost ran to the front of the classroom. While she was passing them out, Professor Granger stopped in front of Jayden. "I need to speak with you after class. I promise you won't be late for Potions."

Jayden smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

After class, and with only a few matches sitting on the tables, Jayden said goodbye to Lily and stepped up to her mother's desk. "You wanted to speak to me, Professor?"

Professor Granger sighed. "I hope you're not going to be late for the rest of your classes this year. This is not a good start."

Jayden hung her head. "I won't, mother. I just got carried away at breakfast…"

Hermione smiled. "Go on to Potions. And try to behave."

Jayden nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Bye."

"Bye." Hermione watched Jayden scurry out of the room before groaning in frustration. "That girl…"

"Problems with the little one?"

Hermione jumped. "Oh. I didn't notice you come in, Min." She sighed and leant back in her chair. "Yes… She's already been almost late to her first class, and I'm afraid she's going to get aggravated with Severus and say something."

Minerva, having already locked and silenced the room, picked Hermione up and then placed her in her lap. "I'm sure she'll be fine. A lot of First Years are late to a few of their classes. Why, I remember that Harry and Ron were late to theirs too."

Hermione smiled. "True… But then again… Look how they turned out."

Minerva laughed. "Oh dear. You're right. We should get her some help…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll just let her do what she wants. She's older now, and I'm sure she'll make loads of new friends. Even if they are from Slytherin…"  
Minerva chuckled. "At one point in time, you didn't mind Slytherins…"

"That was a completely different story!" Hermione indignantly turned to Minerva. "I really hope she does alright in Potions today…"

"She'll be fine, my love." Minerva kissed Hermione quickly on the lips and then got up. "I fear I must leave before your Third Years start arriving. I don't know if they would cope well with seeing their Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress in a rather intimate embrace."

Hermione grinned. "Why, Minerva. That's no fun at all…"

Minerva laughed. "I'm serious, Hermione. Besides, I have work that needs doing. I'll see you later in our quarters. I love you."

Hermione hugged Minerva again. "I love you too, Min." She kissed her deeply. "I'll see you later." She watched the older woman walk out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

I am also so sorry that it's so short… But I can't seem to think about what I want to do with it… Men are too distracting… lol


	4. Potions

Okay, so I changed a few things in Chapter 3… Also, I'd like to apologize for the long update. And I'd like to thank tigertales for getting me off my fat ass. :D

Potions

"So what if I don't know anything about potions? How can you possibly expect that we've read everything in those books over the summer?" Jayden glared at the man standing in front of the Potions classroom.

Professor Snape stared down his nose at the girl he knew to be his daughter. "Miss Snape. You would do well to check your attitude every once and awhile." His voice was in his lowest register. "I would advise that you be seated this instance and keep your mouth shut the rest of the class. Twenty points from Slytherin."

Jayden huffed as she sat down, mumbling under her breath. "Insufferable know-it-all, greasy-haired git."

Lily stifled a giggle. "Be quiet."

Professor Snape ignored the two and swept his gaze over the rest of the terrified First Years. "Your assignment is up on the board. Get to work."

About an hour later Jayden stormed out of the Potions' classroom with Lily in tow. "Thank God that's over. I could kill him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes. He's a horrible man. Can we just go chill now?"

Jayden smiled. "Sure. Let's go someplace where I won't lose _all_ of my house points."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Minerva turned the corner to hear her daughter and her friend.

Jayden's smile vanished. "Oh, um… Hi, mum… I was just coming to look for you…"

Minerva frowned down at Jayden. "Miss Snape, I was referring to your house points."

Jayden looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape and I got into a bit of disagreement in class today."

Minerva sighed. "I'll be speaking to your mother about this." She continued in a gentler voice. "Now go and pack. We'll be leaving shortly." She turned to Lily. "Will you be accompanying us?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm staying here. After our classes today, I figure a bit more reading would be good."

Minerva smiled. "Too bad Jayden isn't more like you."

"Mom…"

"Didn't I tell you to go get packed?" When Jayden nodded slowly, Minerva sighed. "Then go, and try not to run into Professor Snape again."

"Yes, ma'am." She mumbled, slouching off to her common room.

"Goodbye, Professor McGonagall. I'll see you Monday." Lily smiled and waved as she hurried to her own room.

"Having trouble?" Minerva glanced up sharply when she walked into her office. Hermione was sitting on her desk, looking worried.

"_I'm_ not the one who's having trouble… Though your former lover and your daughter might be." Minerva sank wearily into her chair and leaned back. "Apparently they had a bit of standoff and Slytherin lost 20 points."

Hermione gasped. "He _never_ takes off points from Slytherin."

Minerva frowned. "I know." She sighed. "Oh, well. She's down in her room getting her things together. Are you ready to go yet?"

Hermione nodded and slid off the desk onto her lap. "Just one more thing…" She leant down and kissed Minerva deeply, not pulling away until both were breathless. "_Now_ I'm ready."

Minerva chuckled. "_I_, however, am not." She pulled Hermione down for another kiss. After ravishing her lips, she tilted her head to nibble on Hermione's earlobe, eliciting a light moan.

"Ewww…" Jayden made a face. "Can't you guys get a room or something?"

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "If my bearing are correct, we _are_ in a room." She grinned. "I believe we've met your requirements."

Jayden rolled her eyes. "Can we just go? I don't want to be mentally scarred for life."

Hermione laughed. "I highly doubt you will be, but we can go." She turned back to Minerva. "I've already sent our things over so all we have to do is leave." She let the Cheshire grin take over. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Since someone," she glanced at Jayden, "interrupted us."

"I promise it won't happen again." Jayden stuck her tongue out. "Let's goooo." Her whining finally got Hermione up off Minerva's lap.

"Fine." Hermione stood and ushered Jayden over to the fireplace. "Min, do you want to go first?"

Minerva nodded. She smoothly got out of her chair and went to the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powder out of the jar and throwing it in. "McGonagall Manor!" The green flames whisked her away and Hermione pushed Jayden forward.

Jayden also took a pinch and shouted the same thing, stepping in to be whirled away.

Hermione smiled and followed her wife and kid, stumbling out of the fireplace on the other side. "I'll never get used to that…" she mumbled.

"Mum!" Hermione's midsection was suddenly impacted by a young boy of ten.

"Ryker!" She bent down and picked him up, then quickly set him back down. "You're too big for that, kid."

Ryker grinned. "I know. I've grown."

Hermione laughed. "Yes. In the two days since I've seen you you've grown."

"It's true, you know. You grew like that, too." Jean Granger came in from the other room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She hugged her mother and then looked around the room. "Where did Minerva go?"

Ryker pointed to a door behind him. "Mommy went in there. She said she had something for me." He grinned and pulled on Hermione's hand. "Can we go in… Pleeeease…" He made his best impersonation of a puppy.

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're mine at all…"

"That's silly, mother. Of course he's yours." Jayden flipped her long black hair back. "Mom's not near as mischievous."

"I resent that remark." Minerva strode out of the library with a grin on her face. "I like to think I'm quite mischievous at times."

Hermione laughed and hugged her spouse. "She never said you weren't. She simply implied that I am more so."

"Ah. That I might have to agree with." She flicked her hand and two packages came soaring out of the library. She smiled at Jayden and Ryker. "These are for the two of you. I know Ryker will enjoy his, I'm not sure about you though, Jayden."

Ryker bounded over to where his present sat in midair. "Oh, boy!" He exclaimed as he tore off the paper. "It's the Firebolt 3000!" He ran up to Minerva and threw his arms around her. "I can't wait to try this out."

Jayden, a little more restrained, quickly unwrapped her own broom. A smile lit up her face. "This is way cool." She glanced up at Hermione. "I thought First Years weren't allowed to play."

"They don't have to be used this year, you know." Hermione picked up the wrapping paper from where Ryker had thrown it and threw it away, smiling at him as he zoomed around the room, holding onto his broom. "Do you two want to go out and play with them?"

Ryker nodded enthusiastically while Jayden smiled. "Sure." She turned to Ryker. "Come on, little brother. Let's see how long it takes me to kick your arse."

Ryker swelled up. "You're on." He led the way out the back door, leaving Hermione and Minerva alone.

Hermione rolled her eyes when the kids had disappeared outside. "He's definitely yours."

Minerva gasped. "What? Mine? I think he has a little too much of you in him to even say such a thing."

Hermione laughed. "I think it's just his looks…" She sighed. "You notice that neither of them look a thing like me."

Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione. "But they're both yours. They have your intellect, your mischievousness…" she turned Hermione around. "Your beautiful smile." Hermione displayed said beautiful smile and Minerva kissed it. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Minerva." She returned the kiss with fervor and then snuggled into the warmth of Minerva's arms. A few minutes later, she grinned up at Minerva. "You know… There is one way to fix this little dilemma…"

Minerva quirked her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"We could have another child."

* * *

Snuggles… Always wonderful.

Just finished some chocolate pie… Would my muse like to join me for dessert? ;)

R&R please. Love you all!


	5. Best InLaw Ever

Another too long period between updates. We had exams last week and I've been incredibly busy with my college classes and choir. Work doesn't help either. I appreciate your reviews and I hope you guys continue to read.

Best In-Law Ever

Minerva's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Come on, love. Another child," Hermione smiled. "You can't deny it would be wonderful to have another baby."

Minerva shook her head. "Do you have any idea how old I'm getting? I don't know if I could keep up with another one."

"Which is why I'm not asking you to bear it." She led Minerva over to a loveseat and settled into her lap. "I'm not getting any younger, you know. I'd rather like to have at least one that looks remotely like me. Unless, of course, your dominant genes win out again."

"Well then, I'll just have to try and control myself next time."

"You mean it? We can?"

"Yes."

Hermione squealed with glee and kissed Minerva deeply, savoring her sweet taste. "Thank you, my love."

Minerva smiled into the kiss. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Jean peeped her head in the room. "What was all that squealing for?"

Hermione jumped off Minerva's lap and ran to her mother. "We're planning for another baby."

Jean smiled. "A grandmother again…" She noticed the look on Minerva's face. "Hermione, dear, could you go check on your children? I worry about them on their brooms."

"Sure thing, Mum." Hermione practically bounded out the door, grabbing a whistle on the way. Shortly afterward Minerva and Jean could hear the shrill sound as she called out fouls on the kids.

Jean settled into the arm chair nearest Minerva. "What's wrong, dear? You don't seem near as excited as she is."

Minerva sighed. "It's my age, Jean. I'm having enough trouble keeping up with the two of them. Can you imagine if we added another one? I just keep thinking that the more warn out I appear, the less she's going to want me."

Jean put a hand on Minerva's knee. "Everything will be fine. She's not going to leave you because of your age. She loves you. I can see it in the way she looks at you and the way she acts around you."

Minerva smiled. "I suppose. Thank the gods you're here though. I would never have managed as well as I have without you."

Jean laughed. "That's where experience comes in." She grinned. "Think of it this way. By the time you have your next child, you'll already know how to take care of it."

"Thank you, Jean. I really do appreciate you and everything you've done for your daughter and me."

Hermione smiled as she walked back into the room, two dirty kids trailing behind her. "And all this time I thought in-laws were supposed to be absolutely horrible to each other." She ushered the children into their respective bedrooms to get clean. "Yet here I see the two of you acting all chummy."

Minerva pulled her down beside her on the loveseat. "We were just talking about the matter of children." She let Hermione snuggle closer. "And I was thanking her for always being there for us."

Hermione smiled up at her mother. "It's true Mum. You are."

Jean smiled and stood. "I'd do anything for my favorite daughter and the one who holds her heart." She bent down and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I think I'm going to bed now. It's rather tiring taking care of a 10-yr-old ball of fun." She grinned and left the two alone in the living room.

Hermione copied the grin her mother just used and ran her fingers lightly over Minerva's chest to rest on her nipple. "I'm rather ready for bed myself." Her voice had a husky quality that Minerva melted into. "Would you care to join me?"

Minerva chuckled low in her throat. "I'm not entirely sure if that was a question or a demand." Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she gazed into Hermione's. "Either way, I have no trouble with the outcome."

Hermione laughed. "Come on, you." She pulled Minerva up off the couch after uncurling herself. She took the older woman by the hand led her to their own bedroom on the other side of the flat, farthest away from the rest of them. Upon entering the room, Hermione quickly disrobed and disappeared into the bathroom, beckoning Minerva to follow her. What followed can only be described as an incredibly clean conception.

* * *

I got the idea for how Hermione and Minerva are able to have children from tigertales. When she gets to that point in her story you'll see how. Loves you all. ^.^ R&R pwease!


End file.
